In The Water!
by Lilly-sama
Summary: My entry for SweetestIrony's July contest. Theme: Festival. Will Gohan fall in the water? One-Shot


**In T****he Water!**

Gohan sighed, sitting above this little pool of water, only clad in a white T-shirt and swimming trunks, as the kid missed the target. So far, he had been lucky and nobody had succeeded in making him fall in the water. Why did he have to do this, again? Oh yeah, his class has chosen him for the school's festival. Why him, he had no idea, but the girls had seemed more excited about it than the boys. He wondered why.

Another kid missed, and he sighed in relief. This water seemed really cold, and he really didn't want to fall in it. He really hoped he wouldn't have to. But it seemed that luck wasn't on his side today, because Videl was up next, and she had a really mischievous smirk on her face. He gulped.

"So, Gohan, ready to take a little bath?" She taunted, taking a ball from the small basket.

He started to sweat. "You… You're not going to make me fall in the water, are you, Videl?"

"You bet I will!"

"But… But… We're friends!" He pleaded.

"For now, you're just my target. Now get ready, you're going to take a bath." She said, getting ready to throw the ball.

He closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew, he was submerged by really, _really_ cold water. He emerged to the surface, and heard laughter from all around him. He got back on his seat above the water, drenched.

"Very funny." He said sarcastically.

He expected some kind of smart retort from the girl he secretly liked, but all he heard was silence. Hey, weren't everyone laughing at him, just two second ago? How come everything was silent, all of sudden?

He looked around him. Everyone was staring at him, gapping. The boys seemed shocked, the girls, well… They were staring at him. As for Videl, she was… blushing?

_Huh?_

Then he looked down at himself. His white, wet T-shirt was clinging to his muscular torso, showing his every muscle. He blushed.

_Why did I have to wear a _white_ T-shirt? I'm so stupid!_

"Well, err… You still have two shots, Videl." He reminded the girl.

This seemed to wake the girl from her staring, and she blushed even more.

_I'd never have thought__ that he was that muscular…_ She thought, still blushing.

She shook her head, then took the second ball from the small basket, and, aiming at the target, threw it.

She missed.

_Damn__ it! He's distracting me!_

As for Gohan, he sighed in relief. He really didn't want to fall back in this ice-cold water anytime soon. But he wondered why she had missed. Videl never missed. Then he smirked.

"Look like your luck has turned, Videl." He taunted.

She glared at him. "I'll show you!"

She took the last ball from the small basket, and threw it at the target. Gohan fell in the water.

"Ha! Look who's laughing, now!"

Gohan emerged from the freezing water, glaring at Videl. He sat back on his seat above the water, still glaring at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, then turned on her heels, a big grin on her face.

--

The school's festival was finally coming to an end, and one by one, the stands were slowly closing. Gohan's wasn't an exception.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, glad that it's was finally over. Even if there hadn't been many people who had succeeded in hitting the target, it wasn't a really pleasant experience when someone did.

Like Videl, for instance.

Speaking of the devil, here she was, and she was walking toward him.

"The stand is closed." He said, drying his hair with a towel.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not here for that, even though it had been really funny to see you fall in the water."

He glared at her.

"What? It really was! And I bet you would have found it funny too if I had been in your place." She said.

"Well, you weren't in my place, and I'm the one who had to fall in this damned freezing water." He retorted. "Why did the water had to be this cold, anyway? Couldn't they get warmer water? I swear if I catch a cold I'm sooo suing."

Videl laughed, and he couldn't help but smile. She was so pretty when she laughed…

She noticed that he was looking at her, a gentle smile on his lips, and she stopped laughing, looking away, her face burning up. Why was he looking at her like that?

"Well, I have to go; it's getting late." She said. "I hope you don't catch a cold."

He chuckled. "Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

He watched her walk away, his smile still on his lips. And then,

"ATCHOOO!!"

**The End**


End file.
